


Claws

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Commander Shiro, Galra AU, Galra Empire, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galra anatomy, Lieutenant Lance, M/M, Omega Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance had clawed his way through the Galra military ranks. This was the most important day of his entire existence. He was being assigned to a commander. One of the most ruthless commanders in the Empire. He had to make a good impression.It would be just his luck that he'd be stricken with the beginnings of a ruthless heat. He knew the suppressants made him sick, but he took them anyway. Anything was better than a fucking stupid heat. He couldn't very well look strong with his heat boring down on his shoulders.But puking at the feet of your new commander doesn't exactly make you look like a model Galra either...hindsight Lance supposes.





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in Galra AU hell, so now I'm letting it into the wild. Come find me on @AshesSmashes on tumblr! Apologies for any errors ahead of time!

Lance chewed his claw, scraping the sharp nail between pearly fangs. He could hear his mother scolding him in the back of his head,  _ Don't chew your nails, you'll ruin them sweetheart _ ! Lance grimaced. 

 

It was an age old nervous habit and he clung to it desperately when put in situations like such.

 

He would never admit his nerves out loud, no, he didn't get  _ nervous.  _ Decorated Galra like himself did not bend to such stupid, childish things like  _ nerves. _

 

He'd clawed through the ranks he'd done his time proving himself in the Galra military. And now today was the day he'd finally be assigned to a fleet. He was an established Galra now. He wore the brand new title of lieutenant on his shoulders like a shiny new tattoo.    
  
Only now he was about to be faced with his new Commander. He'd done his research of course. Shiro was over a large fleet along one of the roughest stretches of planets this side of the stars. It was high traffic, high crime and exactly the type of action Lance liked. Shiro was ruthless, cunning, and a bit of the silent, stoic type according to the rank records Lance had scored through.

 

Lance's boots clicked the floor of the hallway at a slow, stiff pace. And of all the days of course, OF COURSE, he'd be fighting off a grueling round of heat. He'd downed the suppressors in a futile effort to fight back the waves of warm discomfort regardless of the fact that often times...the suppressors made him just as sick as the heat.    
  
He knew he needed to get it checked out. But that was a sign of weakness. It was rare enough to have an Omega in the military and if he dare bring this to a doctor it was just a sign of weakness. He wasn't fucking weak. He wasn't some precious little thing to be put on a pedestal. Omegas were fawned over, regarded  as beautiful and important...but also they were considered  _ fragile.  _ Which was ridiculous in Lance's opinion. 

 

He was a warrior. 

 

He could deal with the rashes and the stomach pains most days. On this day though, his body was just determined to scream and kick and make it's discomfort known.

 

Lance grimaced as his stomach churned. His body was going to fight him every step of the way on this. And he was going to push right back. He was going to ignore the sweat pooling beneath his armor and the disgusting way his entire gut tightened if he so much as moved too quickly.    
  
He needed to look strong. He had to make a good impression. Everything was riding on this encounter. He'd dare not let his stupid endotype rob him of this.    
  
Lance waited as the big mechanical doors slid apart with a great hiss of air and the grunts flanking him shadowed along his sides as they entered into the wide control room.    
  
"Commander Shiro, I present Lieutenant McClain." He announced as Lance stood at attention.

 

He did his best to make himself look just a little taller, a little more intimidating.   
  
The larger...much larger, Lance assessed as his eyes raked down the mass of the commander, Galra turned, big hands on his hips and his glistening orbs soaked Lance in.    
  
Lance stepped forward, willing himself to move.    
  
"Reporting for duty, sir." Lance announced.    
  
His stomach somersaulted. 

 

_ Fuck, not now, _ he grimaced.    
  
Shiro took several steps across the platform and nodded at Lance after giving him a proper observation. The Galra moved on incredibly light feet for being as big as a battleship. Lance's eyes followed his every motion loyally, unable to tear his gaze away from by far the most interesting thing in the room.    
  
"So you are the Omega the empire is buzzing about." Shiro grinned. 

 

His lips pulled back to reveal large, glistening canines, sharp and dangerous.   
  
Lance returned a toothy smile.    
  
"That...that would be me." Lance bit out.    
  
Normally he relished in attention being brought to the fact that he was an Omega warrior. But in the moment he was having trouble liking his stupid endotype much at all. He'd normally play it up a bit, eat up the attention. But now he was too focused on keeping his breakfast down to even make an attempt.

 

Lance felt his chest becoming hot. He swallowed it. Suddenly Shiro's face was a little blurry. 

 

He hadn't had four ears a second ago...right??

 

Lance’s stomach was screaming in protest.    
  
He knew it was coming before he could stop it.    
  
_ No no no no, _ he thought to himself frantically.

 

He was not going to puke, he was not going to puke   
  
He was  **_absolutely_ ** going to puke    
  
Lance wretched onto the floor, his insides  refusing to accept the offering of the suppressors for a second longer.    
  
Shiro didn't even seem phased, he immediately was coming over to Lance, gentle, big hands wrapping around the slighter Galra.    
  
"We need a medic, and we will be taking Lieutenant McClain to the medical wing. He needs immediate attention." Shiro barked to the others in the room.    
  
Lance's eyes rolled.    
  
Fuck what a way to make an impression.

  
He really wished the suppressors had just killed him instead.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance fought the sentries the entire time, clinging to his claim that he was fine and it was just a bug. He just needed to outrun it and it would be fine.    
  
He stopped his fussing as the massive doors rushed open and this time in the mouth of them, stood his new commander, face hard and concerned. Lance stopped his movement and quieted.    
  
"Leave." Shiro snarled to the grunts and droids alike and all shuffled to the exit at the very stern tone of his voice.    
  
The doors hissed closed.    
  
Lance felt himself wither just slightly.    
  
He stood faced with the large man, just the two of them, trapped in the space together.

 

Shiro's footsteps echoed through the room as he approached Lance, his expression unchanging and stern.    
  
"It's Lance correct?" Shiro asked as he stood at the foot of the small medical platform Lance sat upon.    
  
Lance nodded.    
  
"Yes sir." Lance replied.    
  
"Lance, you are severely allergic to the suppressors you took, according to those readings." Shiro grunted pointing to the monitors.    
  
"I will not have my Lieutenant carrying out such rash decisions. You are not to take any kind of suppressors while on my ship." Shiro growled.    
  
Lance felt his chest become tighter.    
  
"But sir, without them I'll...I'll go into heat. Would you really enjoy a heat stupid Omega on your ship instead?" Lance hissed angrily.    
  
Shiro shifted his weight.    
  
"A heat is better than you having a more severe reaction and dropping dead on me Lieutenant. I won't repeat myself." Shiro sighed.    
  
Lance curled his upper lip in distaste.    
  
"Then I won't be available for training for four days." Lance snarled defiantly.

 

"Then we will begin training four days from now." Shiro said.    
  
It was extremely clear that Shiro's word was absolute and there would be no more argument.    
  
"I'll have your room prepared and droids to assist you." Shiro said shortly, turning to leave the room.   
  
Lance huffed. Well this was off to a great start.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lance curled in the fresh sheets, fists balled in the bedding. He was on the brink of wishing for death over all of this. His heat had invited itself into the bedroom and it had its’ hands wrapped firmly around Lance's throat. It had been a long time since he'd sat and visited with a full blown, unbridled, natural heat.   
  
His slick fur was too hot over him, eyes golden slivers behind drooping lids. Everything was too much. Every sound, every voice, the footsteps of the sentries, he wanted to drown it all out and yet he couldn't. His ears were so sensitive.    
  
Lance's tail flicked over the bedding, pulling in on himself meekly, slender body shivering against the mattress.    
  
That fucking commander thought he knew what was better for Lance? Not allowing him to have his suppressors?? He didn't give a shit if they made him sick at least he didn't have to suffer through  _ this. _ ..the constant burning desire to mate, to coax a partner into his bed. He grit his teeth. Even through the heat he refused to ask for help. He wasn't going to stoop that low.    
  
He'd already destroyed two sentries that had come on Shiro's instructions to change his sheets and bring him water.    
  
He didn't want the water. And his sweat and slick soaked sheets were just fucking fine. Mostly it was a display of defiance. The only one he could cling to. He was going to push back against the commander’s orders even if it meant just that small action. 

 

Telling Lance what he could and couldn't do with his own damn body? To hell with him.   
  
Lance snarled at the broken sentry on the floor, sparking and seizing and he hoped with all his heart Shiro knew just how many of his precious mechanical idiots had fallen to Lance's claws.    
  
Lance whimpered softly into the blankets, paws curling, claws scraping over sheets. Slender fingers slid down his heaving stomach, wandering low. He couldn't keep his hands away from himself a second longer. He wasn't accepting any of the help Shiro was providing. He could do this himself. He didn't need assistance. 

 

He'd faced worse things than this.

 

Lance careened on the mattress, fingers ghosting along the familiar lines trailing to his groin, following the curves of his body like an old road map. Claws teased through the thick fur coating the space between his slender thighs, skin incredibly warm beneath. Finger pads traced his slit, gathering a soft sound from his chest, the flesh viciously sensitive. The Omega purred into his own fingers as they delved gently into the folds of his opening, the apex of his thighs soaked with warm slick. 

 

His gentle fingers were encased within the warmth of himself, walls silky and engorged. 

 

He was no stranger to his own body and it had been some time since he'd taken himself on a good, long, date. He would have preferred it without his cycle pressing it's weight down on his shoulders...but he supposed he didn't have much of a say in the matter.

 

He retrieved the venturing digits, slick dripping down off of them in lazy ribbons.

 

He groaned.   
  
What a tragic mess he already was. His anger burned right alongside his lust. 

 

The first two fingers spread himself open, tucking into his own tightness, curling in just the right way. He knew himself well, better than any heat partner. Better than any alpha. He would just help himself through this...for....four days.    
  
Lance grimaced.    
  
But his stubborn nature refused to allowed himself to fold to the influences. 

 

He was his favorite lover and he didn't need a lick of help. He would be fine.   
  
The pace of his fingers steadied, coaxing his cock from it's protective sheath just above his slick soaked entrance, the stubborn thing riled by his growing arousal. 

 

Most Omegas kept their cocks tucked, he'd heard others talk of embarrassment over it, or shame. It was considered rude to have it out around those of higher rank. Good Omegas kept it tucked and pretty, it wasn't needed for breeding anyway. He didn't care. He enjoyed to have it out and proud, the pleasure too great to resist.    
  
He bit his bottom lip as his free hands addressed the small, slick member, flexible shaft hardening and fattening under his touch. 

 

He circled the tip of his claw beneath his dark purple head, leaking fluid as his cock flexed in interest.

 

He made a winded sound as his fist curled tight around it, feeling his erection throb under his hold.

 

He added another finger. He needed the stretch. He needed the feeling of being so full. His pace quickened, focusing on his engorged cock.    
  
He'd come like that first. He needed to come like that. He loved the sensation of his own fingertips on his cock, the member pulsing and swelling, head thick and deep in color.    
  
He threw his head back, orgasm coming to greet him as he stroked himself to his end. His body clamped around his inserted fingers as hot cum roped across his chest in powerful bursts. His hips gravitated into every expulsion, thighs clenched, mouth hanging wide, riding each wave of his glorious finish. 

 

His finish was sticky in his beautiful, blueish fur, a smile hanging on his tired lips.

 

He panted into the tepid air, sinking into the warm ooze of the glorious finish.

 

He was not even been able to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm when the heavy doors to his quarters came open wide. A nervous looking grunt entered holding water in his shaking fingers.    
  
"Commander Shiro instructed me to bring this." The Galra said softly.    
  
Lance snarled at him.    
  
"Get the fuck out." Lance hissed as the grunt came across the room to offer Lance the water.    
  
"But sir I was instructed-" he stuttered as he set it down on the floor by the bed.   
  
"I don't give a shit! Here's your new instructions, unless you want your throat ripped out leave and do not come back" Lance barked.    
  
The grunt scurried out, Lance slinging the water after him, the metal canteen narrowly missing the retreating Galra's head and bouncing off the hallway wall. He didn't need help. He didn't need anybody's help. He was fine. He was just fucking fine.

 

Lance turned on the bed, fingers easing against the side of his sheath, cock still half hard regardless of already being spent. Lance sighed. It would only get worse from here. He could feel himself deteriorating quickly. He knew he needed to drag himself to the shower and try to cool down but he was too tired. He couldn't muster the energy.    
  
Instead his fingers found their way back into his mound, slick oozing from him plentifully. He'd forgotten how messy this entire ordeal was.

 

He hummed into his fingers, rocking them in and out of his heat riddled body. His long ears perked at the sound of the doors coming open once more. He flashed his fangs as he rolled. He'd told those fucking grunts to stay out of his room and just leave him to get off in peace. Did they not know how to listen??    
  
"I told you to stay the fuck out." Lance snapped.    
  
"Is that any way to speak to your commander?" Shiro's voice was low.    
  
Lance felt everything within him sink. His eyes settled on the outline of the Alpha standing in the doorway, the lights from the hall haloing his massive form.    
  
"C-commander. I-I apologize." Lance hissed.    
  
Only then did he realize how he appeared...his fingers deep in his cunt, his cock out and fat, body covered in sweat. How fucking disrespectful. He quickly dragged the sheets over his thin frame.

 

Lance felt his skin prickle in the presence of the other Galra. His body instantly announced how fantastic the Alpha smelled, heavy and thick.

 

He shuddered.    
  
"I...what are you...doing?" Lance stuttered dropping his eyes. 

 

It was absurd for an Alpha to come within such close range of a heat stricken Omega. Most wouldn't dare risk being thrown into a mind numbing rut. Shiro, however, seemed unphased by the overbearing pheromones Lance was putting off. At least on the surface he appeared to remain completely in control. Of course someone so strictly trained would be able to handle this gracefully.   
  
"You destroyed my sentries. You threatened my men. I didn't have much of a choice but to come to assist you myself." Shiro said shortly.

 

Lance cringed, eyes flicking to the heap of metal on the floor. Right. He had done that. He regretted that little hissy fit with all his soul as he shrunk under the Alpha’s glare.   
  
The doors closed behind Shiro's massive form, trapping Lance, forcing him to address his intimidating presence. His every step echoed through Lance's tender ears.    
  
Shiro was suddenly right there next to Lance, holding out a silver canteen of water.    
  
"Drink"    
  
It wasn't a request.    
  
Lance strained to sit. Sheets pooling around him as he followed the order without question.

 

Lance's paws quaked around the container, body shaking like a leaf in the breeze.

 

Shiro allowed his eyes to wander as the Omega consumed the liquid. The sheets had fallen gracefully around Lance, pooling around his hips exposing his state of arousal. He couldn't help but to soak in the other endotypes beautiful little cock, heavy and proud and he found it just the slightest bit odd he was so blatant about his pride. It was Galra culture for Omegas to keep them hidden. Shiro had never actually seen the anatomy in person. But Lance was no typical Omega. He was interesting. Shiro would be flat out lying if he tried to say he wasn't the least bit enamored.    
  
Lance followed Shiro's line of sight.    
  
He felt his cheeks fill with heat and quickly ripped the sheets across his lap to cover himself.    
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think anybody would be joining me." He said softly.    
  
He knew it was rude to be so lazy with his decency. Especially before a Commander.

 

Shiro's enormous hand gently wrapped around Lance's wrist and moved it aside, taking the sheets with it. The Alpha hummed low in his throat. 

  
Lance felt his heart quicken, suddenly under the golden gaze of the powerful Galra.    
  
Shiro licked his teeth.    
  
"No need to apologize." Shiro said softly, eyes never leaving Lance's body. 

 

Lance looked up to Shiro’s face, he could just barely detect how hard the great Alpha was breathing.

 

There it was, that flicker of an Alpha struggling to keep control of himself.    
  
"Lieutenant, you know I am responsible for your well-being now correct?" Shiro said flatly.    
  
Lance furrowed his brows. That was an odd statement.    
  
"Yes sir." Lance huffed.    
  
"This is quite the predicament. If it is alright Lance, I would like to help. I'm not a stranger to Omega heats." Shiro said softly as he brushed his claws through Lance's soft locks.    
  
Lance grimaced. He wasn't exactly opposed to the offer...not with how good the Alphas scent was settled in his nostrils.    
  
"You don't have to-.." Lance began.    
  
Shiro cut him off.    
  
"I'd like to." Shiro said firmly.

 

Lance shivered. First he'd puked at the man's feet and now he was offering to assist him through his heat. This was not the way Lance had expected the day to go. 

 

Lance let his eyes drop. 

 

How pathetic he must look to the commander.    
  
He didn't want to look weak. Not next to the other Galra.    
  
"I can handle it on my own." Lance whispered.    
  
Shiro smiled as he leaned over Lance's slender form. He was so much bigger this close. He smelled like fire and leather. It was delicious.

 

The way he looked at Lance, he saw right through the slighter Galra’s front. Like peering through a clean glass window pane.    
  
"This does not discount your accomplishments as a fighter. You are a decorated Galra. Having a bit of help doesn't change that. Admittedly, I'm having a lot of trouble controlling myself this very second. A beautiful, vicious Omega meaner than anything I've ever seen...I'm afraid I'm the weak one, bending in your presence." Shiro said softly, a ghost of a grin clinging to his lips.    
  
Lance swallowed hard.    
  
"You flatter, Commander." Lance teased, digging deep to find some sort of confidence through his haze.   
  
"Shiro." The Galra corrected.    
  
"Shiro." Lance mimed.    
  
Shiro growled lowly.    
  
"I'm afraid my name sounds just a little too good on your tongue." Shiro ground out, his tone full of gravel.

 

"Now, are you going to threaten to rip my throat out too or have we come to an agreement?" Shiro chuckled.    
  
"I believe we have come to an agreement." Lance purred.   
  
Shiro very carefully began relieving himself of his clothing, uniform rolling off with utter grace. Lance ventured the lines of his big form as the commander loosened his body suit and stripped it down.    
  
Lance's eyes went wide. The Alpha was half hard, his cock heavy and enormous even without being at full arousal. It was only fitting on the other Galra's huge form.    
  
Lance swallowed. His greedy nature had him hungry.

 

The commander offered himself several slow strokes, massive fingers curling around his incredible girth.

 

Lance suddenly felt hunted, in the shadow of the Alpha, a raspy growl dancing from Shiro's chest to greet the younger Galra’s ears.

 

Shiro caged him to the mattress, golden eyes sweeping the length of his brand new lieutenant fondly. He was a lean Galra, full of sinewy muscle, slender and beautiful. Built for speed and cunning.    
  
He was quite a thing to behold. Shiro had read through his files and he'd buried the small pang of excitement at the promise that this lovely, strong, ruthless thing would be his right hand man. The nearby fleets wouldn't quit their jabbering over the Omega that had made it this far up the ranks. They'd all been eager to add him to their crew, mostly for all the wrong reasons. An Omega that strong was a rare delicacy. Shiro tired of the radio gossip from other commanders and how they would have loved to get their dicks in the Lieutenant.

 

It was hard to ignore the Galra’s beauty. But Shiro was determined to make sure the other Galra knew this was nothing more than a favor. At least that's what he was going to convince himself.

 

Maybe it was wrong.

 

But this was his ship. He could operate as he wished.    
  
And the Omega beneath him didn't seem opposed in the slightest.    
  
Lance's tail swept against Shiro's thigh lazily as the Omega spread himself backward. Lance grimaced as he looked down himself, cock only thicker with the Alpha's scent.    
  
He gently pressed against it, ready to tuck the member back in his sheath. The Alpha had offered to help but really he was being disrespectful with how he presented himself.    
  
Shiro grabbed his hand, his paw dwarfing Lance's own.    
  
"No need. If it's more comfortable out, by all means." Shiro grunted.    
  
Lance grimaced.    
  
"It's rude." Lance argued.   
  
"You are very good at disobeying orders aren't you?" Shiro sighed.    
  
Lance clamped his mouth shut.

 

Shiro gently eased his clawed thumb down the length of Lance's cock, the slick fluid soft and warm against Shiro's digit. He hummed at the intriguing anatomy.    
  
He'd always been curious. He couldn't say he was disappointed. 

 

The Omega was much smaller in size, his member sleek, lined with ghosts of thin purple veins, his tip angry and thick with dark color, the hue fading to a light lavender toward his sheath.

 

Shiro’s lip twitched upward. Seeing the Omega’s beautiful erection was admittedly feeding the flames in his stomach.   
  
The Alpha eased his cock against Lance's, sliding the members together with a slow roll of his hips. Lance hissed and mewled, loving the touch of another, he'd never allowed himself to experience such a thing.    
  
It was like swallowing fire, warm and instantly addicting.    
  
Shiro hovered over the young man, growling at the contact, his cock swelling , pressing into Lance's belly.    
  
"May I kiss you?" Shiro asked giving Lance an enamored expression.    
  
Lance opened his eyes, panting hard, nodding slowly.    
  
Shiro's mouth eased into his Lieutenant's slowly, melding together in an unhurried fashion, kissing deep, exploring each other thoroughly.    
  
The Alpha pulled back, saliva connecting the two after the heady display of affection.    
  
"You taste fantastic." Shiro huffed.

 

Shiro nuzzled into the fur of Lance's neck, traveling to the younger Galra's ear, lips teasing at the golden ring pierced through the cartilage. Lance made a gorgeous sound in response. And so Shiro continued, feeding off of Lance's voice, listening carefully to the pitch of it, the sound alerting him to what the other Galra seemed to enjoy.   
  
Shiro's big fingers were gentle as he dragged his claws down Lance's heaving abdomen. Causing the Galra to shiver under the touch. Shiro stopped, curving his finger around Lance's cock, stopping at the beginnings of his slit.   
  
"Is this ok?" Shiro questioned.    
  
Lance nodded, fuck he wanted Shiro's fingers buried so deep in his cunt, they were so big, they'd be so much more filling than his own.    
  
Shiro smiled against his throat, index finger very gently dipping into the tightness of Lance's body, finding him warm, wet and so very,  _ very _ tight. For a moment Shiro was unsure the rest of him would actually fit into the Omega.    
  
But they would ease into that.    
  
Lance moaned into the advancement, body twitching down onto Shiro's digits as another joined the first.    
  
Lance was sloppy, absolutely soaked, fluids dripping down over Shiro's knuckles as he slowly fucked his fingers into the other man.

 

Shiro didn't try to stop Lance as the Omega fucked onto him, body rolling down onto the provided digits. Shiro leaned in to kiss the younger's thighs, enjoying the way Lance sung his praises for the stretch of Shiro's fingers.    
  
"Curl your fingers." Lance barked and Shiro obeyed willingly.    
  
Lance was too far gone to really think of the fact that he was now snapping orders to his commander. But he was close and he was not about to lose a precious orgasm. 

 

Lance dug the sharps of his teeth into his bottom lip. He was so close, the tension beginning to build, in danger of snapping at any second.   
  
"I want your cock in my mouth." Shiro huffed into Lance's tender ear. 

 

Shiro's words snapped Lance out of his concentration, tugging him back from the brink of orgasm and part of him wanted to be utterly annoyed. But then he ran his slow brain over the Commander’s words more thoroughly. 

 

“ _ What?”  _ Lance hiccuped.   
  


“You heard me.” Shiro huffed into the shell of Lance's pointed ear.

 

Lance savored the sound of the sentence. Dare he? What a request. How was one supposed to pass up such a chance? 

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Was all Lance could utter in response.   
  
Shiro smiled. That was all the permission he needed. His fingers never stopping their slow pace, Shiro traveled down Lance's sweaty form, leaving a trail of wanton kisses in his wake.    
  
Lance's eyes shot open as the big Galra's lips wrapped gently around the tip of his cock. He'd never had anybody offer to suck him off. He'd never even dared to dream about what it might be like.    
  
He was instantly aware he was not prepared for just how obscenely beautiful it might feel.

 

Shiro hollowed his cheeks as he descended downward, tongue laving across the Omega's underside. Shiro traced every vein, the point of his tongue flicking across Lance's frenulum gently. Lance bucked, claws tearing through the sheets. He didn't even care. He couldn't be bothered to care.    
  
Lance's claws dared to tangle in the Commander's locks, messing the two toned hairs. 

 

It was so good, too good, Shiro's lips dragging the length of his overstimulated cock.    
  
He couldn't even find his voice to warn Shiro of how close he was. His finish dropped down on him like a wave of water, violent and mean and all consuming. Lance bowed gracefully, hips leaving the bed, cock shoved down Shiro's throat, spending itself into the hot mouth provided.    
  
Shiro look sickeningly pleased as he sucked Lance through his finish, smiling around his member, humming pleasantly. Shiro didn't let loose of Lance until the Omega laid boneless on the bed, the big man coming off Lance's wilting cock with a wet sound, blatantly licking his lips of the mess.

 

Lance was barely aware as Shiro's paws dragged the younger’s body to him. Lance purred, languid, so spent and yet still asking for more. His hunger would not be so easily sated.    
  
"You are stunning." Shiro grunted to Lance as he gently rocked the thick of his cock against Lance's folds.    
  
Lance found his breath shakily.    
  
"Yeah I know." Lance breathed tiredly.    
  
Shiro chuckled as he teased his head against Lance's opening. Lance hissed as Shiro spread him open, girth massive as he stretched the Omega wide. Claws scored down Shiro's chest, the Alpha seeming to enjoy the rough treatment.    
  
"This ok?" Shiro asked as he gently eased several more inches into his partner.    
  
Lance grinned and nodded.    
  
"Just don't come in me. I'm not on anything. Don't think the empire would be too pleased if you knocked me up in the first day." Lance snarled cheekily.    
  
Shiro barked out a laugh.    
  
The dark thought crossed Shiro's mind, Lance would look incredible pregnant with a litter of his pups. He shook his head. Now that was territory he shouldn't be trekking into.

 

Shiro shadowed Lance protectively, pulling the Omega into him as his hips rolled forward. Lance was so tight and wet, slick squelching between them. He knew he would not last long like this. It had been too long since he'd had his cock in a ready little Omega.    
  
He huffed against Lance's hair, groaning and snarling, holding Lance's hips steady. Lance clamped his teeth into Shiro's shoulder, gathering a deep sound out of the Alpha.    
  
The motion of his hips became faster, needy and eager, eyes rolling as the pleasure consumed him. He was tiptoeing the line of his own finish, riding it to the end, knowing he would need to regretfully pull out.    
  
Shiro shuddered weakly.    
  
"About to cum..." Shiro growled into Lance's ear.    
Lance smiled.    
  
"Cum on me." He demanded.

  
Shiro let loose of a booming snarl, forcing himself to pull loose from Lance's warmth as the first expulsion of pleasure splattered over Lance's body. Shiro shook as he allowed himself to meet his end, plentiful finish drenching Lance's beautiful, sleek fur.    
  
Lance purred into the feeling of being dirtied so obscenely, the Alpha snarling into each pulsation of his massive cock, big fingers stroking his length, soothing his knot as it swelled. He whined into the sensation of his fattening cock, no tight body to constrict it. Shiro's cock oozed onto Lance, orgasm having wrung him dry.   
  
"Put your knot in me." Lance demanded.    
  
Shiro's eyes flicked up to the Omega. He wasn't about to argue. Shiro pressed his still hard cock back into Lance's body, knot halting as it pressed flush to Lance. He wasn't exactly sure the omega could handle it.    
  
Lance snarled.    
  
"I said put your knot in me" Lance hissed demandingly.    
  
Shiro flashed his teeth at Lance and gently eased the start of his knot into Lance's slick entrance. Lance's body was relaxed, taking Shiro with ease, the young man only hissing the slightest bit as Shiro forced the widest part in. And with a wet sound Lance's body swallowed him, knot stretching him, connecting them snugly.    
  
Shiro sighed as he sagged over Lance, grinding his knot into the other Galra. The big male shuddered, shifting until he laid beside the panting Omega. Lance let loose of jovial little purrs, relishing in the feeling of the Alpha’s arms around him and his knot stretching him wide.

  
Shiro tiredly reached for the comm on the side of the bed he'd put in place so Lance could ask for assistance.    
  
"Please make it known that the Lieutenant and I will be out of service for the next four days. We don't wish to be bothered. It's important to his training." Shiro commanded, breathing still uneven.    
  
"Yes sir Commander." A voice crackled across the radio.    
  
Lance chuckled as the Alpha returned his attention to him.    
  
"Well this is...certainly not how I thought today would go." Lance huffed.    
  
Shiro nibbled his neck gently.    
  
"Oh?" He questioned tiredly.    
  
"Well I mean I thought it would at least take a few weeks before I was hanging off your knot." Lance snarked cheekily.    
  
Shiro boomed with laughter.    
  
"I have to say I'm rather glad you were assigned to my fleet." Shiro breathed.    
  
Lance snorted.    
  
"Oh you are just saying that because you're balls deep in me." Lance chuckled.    
  
Shiro kissed his shoulder, unable to wipe the smile off his face.    
  
He was very confident this was the start of a fantastic partnership.    



End file.
